El lamento del Dragón
by Darkgranger
Summary: Una historia que narra un poco los sentimientos de Daenerys después de los eventos del capítulo 8x04, que seguro a muchos nos rompió el corazón. No se dejen engañar, es un capítulo romántico y emocional escrito para expulsar algo de mi frustración con el rumbo que tomó la serie. Espero que lo disfruten.


_Hola, no puedo creer que regresé a escribir algo después de tantos años. A veces pienso en la historia que nunca terminé por falta de inspiración, pero regresar de esta forma me resulta bastante frustrante de cierta forma. _

_Esta historia de un solo capítulo, surgió precisamente por eso, por frustración. Inicié este capítulo tras el episodio 8x04 de Game of Thrones, el cual me dejó un mal sabor de boca por el descuidado camino por el cual sus personajes estaban siendo encaminados. Decidí no publicarlo, pues me pareció una forma íntima de expulsar mi molestia. Sin embargo, tras el episodio 8x05, supe que necesitaba terminarla y publicarla. _

_Para ser sincera, nunca deseé un final feliz. Esta historia nunca ha sido así y yo nunca lo hubiera pedido, sin embargo, me entristece darme cuenta que ni siquiera les pudieron dar un final adecuado a los personajes que tanto hemos querido desde hace ya tantos años. ¿Por qué no morir como lo que eran? Héroes en un mundo de violencia, conspiración y crueldad. Jon debía morir, dudo que muera en el último episodio y me rompe el corazón pensar que Daenerys posiblemente muera traicionada. Un capítulo antes de su supuesta locura aún la veíamos vulnerable y el rumbo de esa locura es tan pobre que da pena. Es como seguir un estereotipo débil sobre su personaje porque su padre estaba loco y pues ya, ella debía sucumbir a la locura también. De hecho, me molesta más que solo recorrimos su historia viéndola pelear contra lo que su familia fue, y al contrario de lo que muchos dicen, viéndola pelear contra su carácter y sus impulsos. Y de repente, tiene este destino y te hace pensar que su vida entera, su historia completa no tuvo ningún valor, ningún sentido. _

_El mensaje está claro, el poder y la ambición son peligrosos. He visto muchos personajes en series, libros y animes seguir ese camino, y sientes empatía y aceptación por el rumbo de los personajes volviéndose los villanos con un argumento fluido, más orgánico. Y lo entiendes… sin embargo, ¿aquí como quieren que lo entienda? ¿Solo porque ella era 'despiadada' e impulsiva a veces y esos argumentos rellenaban algo coherente en ese momento de la historia? Las justificaciones fuera de lo que la serie refleja por sí sola no sirven para nada, es como querer inventar argumentos porque algo está saliendo mal._

_En fin, hablo con frustración y como dije, esta historia surgió por eso. De hecho, al final resultó tan empalagosa que me sorprendí, pero digamos que más o menos lo necesitaba. _

_Es un solo capítulo porque no pretendo creerme mejor escritora que nadie (y de hecho estoy bastante oxidada en eso, a decir verdad) y sé que darle un final a esta historia es bastante complicado. O no sé ya. _

_Bueno, espero que a alguien más le sirva para descargar un poco su frustración. Al principio la historia sigue únicamente las emociones de Dany tras los sucesos del episodio 8x04 y al final ya toma su propio rumbo. _

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

Dolor.

Cuando él la soltó y se alejó de ella, rechazándola, un fuerte dolor le aplastó el pecho. Discutieron y Daenerys escondió lo más que pudo el dolor que estaba sintiendo atravesándole el corazón. Quizá él no lo entendía, pero ella estaba perdiéndolo a él tanto como al objetivo por el cual había dedicado toda su vida.

Daenerys salió de la habitación de Jon, molesta. Con él, con ella misma. Le había suplicado, le había suplicado aun sabiendo muy en el fondo que él era demasiado honorable para mantener una mentira de esa magnitud. Dioses, por esa actitud misma lo amaba, pero toda esta situación estaba rompiendo algo dentro de ella.

Llegó a su habitación y se encerró. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro y suspiró pesadamente. Le dolía el cuerpo y sentía lo músculos de la espalda rígidos por el estrés. Observó el fuego de la chimenea y sintió las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos. Se incorporó con molestia y se limpió los ojos con furia. Se sentía… indefensa, sola, vulnerable y… _lo odiaba_. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, y ciertamente no era nada placentero revivirlo.

En algún momento de los últimos meses, desde que había conocido a Jon Snow y se había enamorado de él, creyó que finalmente había encontrado su hogar. Algo que ella añoraba de Poniente, que buscaba con desesperación. Un lugar simplemente al cual pertenecer. Nunca lo había sentido en Essos y siempre pensó que llegando al hogar de sus ancestros, lo iba a encontrar, a _sentir_. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras perdía su mirada en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea, se dio cuenta que posiblemente nunca pudiera encontrar ese lugar.

Le temblaron las manos cuando se apoyó sobre los ladrillos color ámbar de la chimenea. Escuchaba a los soldados y familias festejar en las afueras del castillo, sumidos en la felicidad que ella podría estar sintiendo pero que no sentía. El humo de las piras aún se observaba en el horizonte y Daenerys apretó los labios, recordando a Jorah. De repente, sintió la necesidad de irse de ese lugar. Había sacrificado tanto por Jon y por el norte, y aun así nadie parecía quererla. Tomó sus guantes de piel y se dirigió a la salida.

Caminó atravesando los pasillos, fríos y poco iluminados, escuchando los vestigios del festín en el gran salón. Cruzó la salida hacia los terrenos del castillo y el gélido viento le golpeó el rostro. Se detuvo un momento, aspirando hondamente y levantó la mirada para observar el cielo estrellado.

_Era hermoso._ El norte en su plenitud, era simplemente hermoso.

Siguió caminando con paso firme y apresurado, y algunas personas la miraron, curiosas, aunque nadie parecía demasiado sobrio para preguntarse por qué la reina vagaba fuera del castillo a esas horas.

Atravesó la gran puerta de madera que recién habían reparado y caminó fuera del castillo, ignorando el humo de las hogueras que se desvanecía en el horizonte. Se dirigió a una colina lejana -donde sus hijos descansaban-, escondida en la oscuridad y evitando a sus soldados que se habían retirado a descansar después de festejo.

Ambos dragones la miraron en la oscuridad mucho antes de que llegara con ellos. Rhaegal incorporó su largo cuello lentamente, aun con varias heridas en su costado y su ala, y Daenerys le acarició el rostro con amabilidad y cariño. Drogon se quedó quieto, observándolos con atención y otorgándoles un momento casi con paciencia, hasta que ella se acercó hacia él y también le suministró caricias con afección, soltando un suspiro profundo mientras se inclinaba para presionar su frente sobre la enorme nariz de su_ hijo_.

Daenerys se dio cuenta que temblaba y se sentó frente al hueco que Drogon había dejado libre entre una de sus alas y su enorme cuerpo para recibir un poco de su calidez. Rhaegal se echó frente a ellos, obstruyendo el viento helado para su madre, y los tres permanecieron en esa posición por el resto de la noche.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Drogon se removió y Daenerys abrió los ojos pesadamente. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche, y le dolía el cuerpo por haber permanecido sentada en el frío, aunque sus dragones le habían suministrado suficiente calor dentro del pequeño nido que habían cavado a su alrededor, donde la nieve estaba derretida.

Levantó una mano y se tapó el rostro de los rayos del sol. Drogon se incorporó cuando ella se separó ligeramente de él y extendió las alas para desperezarse. Daenerys se frotó la sien con cansancio mientras veía como Drogon alzaba el vuelo y dejaba escapar un rugido ligero. Rhaegal lo miró pero se quedó quieto, probablemente adolorido por sus heridas.

– Pronto estarás mejor – susurró Daenerys, acariciándole un costado y dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa. Se incorporó y observó el castillo a lo lejos. Las tonalidades del cielo le hicieron sospechar que aún era muy temprano, y sin embargo -observó con cierta sorpresa-, ya había gente moviéndose en el campamento de sus soldados. Su mirada recorrió las pocas tiendas que quedaban del ejército de sus Dothraki y un sentimiento incómodo ascendió desde el centro de su estómago, atorándose en su garganta.

Desvió la mirada y apretó los labios con amargura, tentada a quedarse con sus dragones por el resto del día y volar con Drogon para despejar su mente. Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando su mirada captó tres figuras que se acercaban a ella en la distancia, y suspiró con pesadez al reconocer quién era el que encabezaba el grupo.

Jon encontró su mirada y se acercó hacia ella hasta detenerse a un par de pasos de distancia. La observó con preocupación y Daenerys estuvo a punto de desviarle la mirada, aunque fue capaz de controlarse, tragando saliva para aliviar la resequedad repentina de su garganta. Tampoco pretendía demostrarle cuán incómoda -o dolorosa- le resultaba su presencia en esos momentos.

– Mi reina – saludó e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, y Daenerys tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para mantenerse impasible frente a él –. Estábamos preocupados por ti – expresó tras una pausa. Daenerys sintió como se le estrujaba el pecho y agradeció que los inmaculados que iban detrás de él los alcanzaran en ese instante. Hicieron una reverencia en su dirección y ella les regresó el saludo en silencio –. Missandei se dio cuenta esta mañana que no habías pasado la noche en tu habitación y hemos estado buscándote desde entonces… ¿Has dormido aquí afuera? – preguntó de repente, alarmado.

– Necesitaba aire – musitó mientras empezaba a caminar, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.

– Daenerys, espera. – Jon le rodeó el brazo con la mano y la detuvo. Su cálida palma le provocó escalofríos a su piel helada y el gesto la sorprendió tanto que se deshizo de su agarre con rapidez e indignación, dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia. Su dureza provocó que Jon tragara saliva y Daenerys sintió una malévola satisfacción al notar su incomodidad, aunque se reemplazó rápidamente con una tristeza que la agobió –. Disculpa… yo solo, estoy preocupado por ti… ¿estás bien? Sé que nuestra conversación de anoche no terminó precisamente bien… pero y-yo… – se frenó, con sus ojos del color del ónix brillando con súplica, y Daenerys cayó en cuenta que Jon parecía plenamente consciente de que sus Inmaculados los vigilaban a unos pasos de distancia.

Daenerys endureció su expresión, enmascarando la amargura que burbujeaba en sus adentros y apretó fuertemente los dientes. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba cansada y lo último que quería en ese momento era discutir nuevamente con él.

– Estoy bien – mintió –. En este momento hay cosas más importantes que atender – dijo finalmente y se volvió, dándole la espalda nuevamente y alejándose de él más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, caminando en dirección al castillo.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

En cuanto terminaron la reunión aquella tarde, Daenerys había salido del salón más furiosa que antes. Era claro que Sansa Stark la odiaba y no entendía por qué ninguno de los presentes entendía que ella necesitaba con urgencia irse de ese lugar, marchar a Desembarco del Rey y recuperar el Trono de Hierro lo antes posible. Sansa quería que los ejércitos descansaran, pero Daenerys no podía permitirse pasar un día más en aquel frío castillo, rodeada de gente que la despreciaba y que se negaba a reconocer todos los sacrificios que había hecho para ayudarlos. Habían pasado meses desde que se había reunido con Cersei en la capital, y mientras Daenerys perdía a su ejército protegiendo a la humanidad, aquella reina había fortalecido el suyo. Todo lo que hizo previamente para evitar esta situación había sido en vano. _Perder a Viserion_ _había sido en vano_.

Sintió como Tyrion le dirigía una mirada preocupada, pero tampoco estaba de humor para hablar o posiblemente discutir con él. Le pidió a Missandei que le llevara la cena a su habitación. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era sumergir su cuerpo en un baño caliente y encerrarse en su habitación, sin ganas de estar cerca de nadie por el resto del día.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Se recostó, sin apenas tocar la cena que su fiel amiga y consejera había llevado para ella, con los músculos relajados después de tomar su baño, sintiendo los ojos pesados por el cansancio acumulado y sin embargo, tenía miedo de dormir. Había muchos acontecimientos que no quería evocar en la soledad de su mente. Pensamientos y sentimientos oscuros, pesadillas que quería evitar.

Por un momento, sintió el anhelo desesperado que Jon tocara su puerta, que cruzara a su habitación y que la abrazara, como antes. Se sintió estúpida… y pequeña.

Se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar boca arriba y miró el techo, estudiando distraídamente los patrones de piedra por unos largos latidos de corazón antes de taparse los ojos con el brazo, tratando vanamente de pelear contra algo que sabía que esa noche no podría evitar. Sintió las obstinadas lágrimas acumularse en la esquina de sus ojos, peleando por escapar de sus ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, tragando saliva fuertemente para aliviar la resequedad de la parte trasera de su garganta.

Había perdido a tantos soldados que confiaron en ella, que creyeron en ella y en la gloria que les había prometido. Había perdido a Jorah, a la persona que mayor lealtad le había mostrado, regresando con ella tantas veces y aconsejándola tantas otras. Él había sido la única persona que había permanecido con ella desde el principio, desde que era sólo una niña débil y patética. Ahora que había muerto, aquellos recuerdos de su vida parecían querer desvanecerse con su memoria.

Y ahora… ahora posiblemente también había perdido a Jon, al único hombre que ocupaba su corazón de una forma tan intensa y sobrecogedora. Las lágrimas que había contenido desde que había discutido con él sobre su herencia, finalmente la vencieron y se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

_Lloró. _

Lloró como no lo había hecho desde que Viserion había muerto, permitiéndose ser débil en la soledad de su habitación, y en algún momento de la noche, se quedó dormida.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Un par de días después de su crisis emocional, su ejército finalmente estaba listo para dejar Invernalia. Daenerys se acomodó los guantes de cuero, la bufanda carmesí que rodeaba su cuello y el abrigo color hueso que portaba aquel día. A pesar de que pretendía distraerse, se encontró a si misma dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a los hermanos Stark mientras éstos se despedían.

Arya y Sansa Stark conversaban quedamente con Jon antes de que la más pequeña se girara hacia Sansa y la abrazara con fuerza, separándose tras unos largos latidos de corazón para después girar su rostro y mirar a Jon con intensidad, tocándole el hombro brevemente, pareciendo intercambiar un entendimiento silencioso con él antes de alejarse de ambos.

Daenerys desvió la mirada, incómoda. Aguardó a que Jon y Sansa terminaran su despedida con un abrazo breve y carraspeó antes de acercarse a ellos.

– Lady Sansa, – la hermana mayor de los Stark encontró su mirada y Daenerys vio el reflejo de desdén y desconfianza en sus ojos claros, pero supuso que su propia expresión no podría ser mejor, dada la tensión que sentía en el rostro –. Te agradezco mucho la hospitalidad, espero que nuestra siguiente reunión sea para festejar nuestra victoria, – sonrió levemente y extendió su mano, consciente que Jon la miraba. Sansa entrecerró los ojos, pero al final le devolvió el gesto con falsa cortesía.

– Le deseo suerte en la guerra, su majestad – murmuró, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada. Daenerys sospechaba que le deseaba lo contrario, pero frenó el impulso de responder con un comentario mordaz y se dio media vuelta en silencio, pasando al lado de Jon sin dedicarle una mirada y alejándose de ellos con paso tranquilo pero firme.

Se alejó del castillo sin querer mirar atrás y ascendió la colina donde Drogon y Rhaegal la esperaban con cierta impaciencia. Se acercó a ellos, y observó cómo su _hijo _de escamas verdes y bronces ascendía a los cielos con cierta dificultad. Sonrió levemente, liberando ligeramente la tensión de su cuerpo y montó a Drogon para alzar el vuelo.

No volteó el rostro mientras se alejaba de Invernalia. Los recuerdos amargos de ese lugar atormentarían su memoria por el resto de su vida y Daenerys solo quería escapar de todos esos pensamientos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

_Dolor._

_Furia. _

Mientras se alejaba de la flota de Euron Greyjoy, solo sentía dolor y furia quemándole el estómago. Apretó sus manos fuertemente en torno a las espinas de Drogon y bajó el rostro, derrotada, jadeando quedamente por el dolor que le aplastaba el pecho y que amenazaba con destrozarla en cualquier momento.

Los habían emboscado en su regreso a Rocadragón y había visto con desesperación como tres grandes flechas habían atravesado el cuerpo de Rhaegal hasta derribarlo.

Se alejó lo más que pudo, intentando apartar del peligro al último de sus _hijos_.

Apretó los dientes, temblando, y giró el rostro brevemente, observando con desesperación como la flota de los Hijos de Hierro atacaba sus barcos restantes. Quiso ir a ayudarlos, por un momento casi lo hizo. Pero pensó en Rhaegal y el dolor del pecho regresó para frenarla. Lágrimas pesadas cayeron de sus ojos y se alejó con Drogon mientras rezaba que su gente sobreviviera el ataque.

Aterrizó sobre una de las altas colinas de Rocadragón, al lado contrario de donde los habían emboscado, y se dejó caer sobre suelo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozaba. Sintió como su corazón se rompía un poco más y creyó que no podría soportar tanto dolor.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Estaba furiosa. La furia que le nublaba la mirada ayudaba a esconder su dolor. Quería ir con Drogon y matar a Cersei Lannister. Quería destruirla y verla morir lentamente. Escuchaba apenas la mitad de lo que Varys o Tyrion estaban diciéndole, y su cabeza sólo podía pensar en Rhaegal y Missandei.

Exhaló fuertemente y miró a Varys con dureza. No le importaba, en realidad, en ese momento, nada de lo que decía le importaba.

Cersei había traicionado su confianza, había volado el Gran Septo de Baelor, había matado a muchos inocentes y había destruido familias enteras, demostrando ser un verdadero monstruo. Y sin embargo, Daenerys quería entregarle justicia por sus crímenes y todos parecían creer que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. _Ella_.

A lo largo de los años había cometido errores de todo tipo, confiado en las personas equivocadas o sucumbiendo a sus impulsos más oscuros. Había errores que aún la atormentaban en sus sueños y otros que le habían enseñado valiosas lecciones de vida.

Y a pesar de eso, siempre, _siempre_ _intentaba_ escuchar a sus consejeros. A todos. Algunos de ellos frenaban el despertar de su _Dragón interior_ y Daenerys lo sabía.

A veces olvidaba que el poder que tenía podría destruir a mucha gente. _Y lo sabía_.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando sentía que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, no quería escucharlos, _no quería_.

Aun así, lo hizo.

Aceptó lo que Tyrion dijo. Le daría una última oportunidad a Cersei Lannister de rendirse. Si no funcionaba, nadie podría detenerla de dejar caer el infiero sobre todos ellos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

_No funcionó. _

Daenerys apretó los dientes y se giró, temblando de furia. Se sintió mareada, con la bilis ascendiendo por su garganta y los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas contenidas mientras se separaba de la pequeña compañía de Inmaculados que la acompañaban. Trastabilló mientras se alejaba, débil, sintiendo el dolor de Gusano Gris a su espalda y sólo quiso escapar y sumirse en su propio dolor.

Missandei había sido su mejor amiga y consejera durante tantos años, y verla morir de esa forma había sido desgarrador. Quizá si nunca la hubiera traído a Poniente… quizá ella… o Jorah…

Tembló fuertemente y apretó el paso hasta llegar con Drogon. El impulso de ir y destruir a Cersei creció incontrolablemente. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y se apretó los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que tenía, _debía_, esperar a Jon y el resto de su ejército antes de poder atacar y entregar justicia.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Había pasado una semana desde que Cersei había ejecutado a Missandei y Daenerys se había encerrado en su habitación sin ganas de ver a nadie.

Recostada en la cama, sintió como el fuego de la chimenea se extinguía poco a poco. No quiso levantarse, no le importó que la habitación se sumiera en las penumbras o que el frío de la noche la envolviera lentamente.

Tyrion había intentado varias veces hablar con ella, reconfortarla, pero Daenerys se había negado, entregándole silencio en todos sus intentos. No había ingerido nada de alimentos, consciente de la forma cautelosa en la que Varys la vigilaba, y gracias a ello se sentía débil y cansada. Muy cansada, física y emocionalmente.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, y apenas lo escuchó. Por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado, pero tras sólo un breve latido de corazón, volvieron a tocar la puerta con mayor insistencia y, esta vez, el sonido hizo eco en sus oídos.

No contestó y tampoco se incorporó, sabiendo que se iría. Tyrion intentaría un par de veces más, le diría que comiera algo de lo que le había llevado y finalmente se iría.

Le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, aferrada a las sábanas de su cama con los ojos cerrados y no escuchó cuando ésta se abrió.

– Daenerys… – Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente y se incorporó rápidamente. La falta de alimento hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y tuvo que sostenerse sobre su brazo para evitar estamparse contra el suelo. Giró su cabeza con precaución y encontró su mirada de inmediato, _¿cuándo había llegado?_ –. Lo siento mucho, Dany. No podría nunca entender lo que estás sintiendo. – Jon la observó con esos ojos oscuros y cálidos, y la profundidad de su mirada la hizo temblar por algo que no supo interpretar.

Llevaba una bandeja con comida humeante entre las manos y la dejó sobre una mesita al lado de la chimenea antes de arrodillarse en silencio para avivar el fuego. Después se acercó hacia ella lentamente, recargando su espada sobre una de las sillas de la habitación. No llevaba puesto su característico abrigo de piel grueso ni el peto de la armadura, así que Daenerys asumió que hacía ya algunas horas desde que había llegado.

Jon se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarla y suspiró hondamente. Daenerys se dio cuenta que no había dejado de verlo tampoco y aspiró aire con los labios temblorosos, cerrando los ojos. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos para encontrar nuevamente su mirada.

– Tyrion me ha dicho que no has comido nada – murmuró él, y le acarició el rostro. Se veía cansado y la miraba con una tristeza sincera. Tenía ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos, y Daenerys fue completamente consciente de que ella seguramente no lucía mejor. Sentía los ojos y las mejillas hinchadas por llorar, sólo vestía un delgado camisón blanco y arrugado que utilizaba para dormir y su cabello estaba despeinado, suelto de las trenzas que solía mostrar con orgullo.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

– Hace un par de horas – contestó y se levantó para tomar un plato humeante de la bandeja. Daenerys frenó el impulso de alargar su mano y evitar que se alejara de ella, apretando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama con ambas manos. Jon le tendió un platillo pero Daenerys negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sintiendo el estómago revuelto y la garganta reseca. Jon suspiró pesadamente. – Necesitas comer…

– No tengo hambre.

– No importa, necesitas comer – repitió él, sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Levantó la cuchara de madera y le ofreció un poco de estofado. Ella solo lo miró y él le regresó la mirada tercamente. – No creí que te dieras por vencida de esta forma, Dany, si no comes, no tendrás fuerza para la batalla.

Su comentario no fue justo y ambos lo sabían. Finalmente, tras una larga pausa, Daenerys tomó la cuchara de sus manos, derrotada, y se obligó a tragar el caldo con dificultad. Jon la observó en silencio y Daenerys se sintió incómoda ante su escrutinio.

Ingirió los alimentos en silencio y apenas pudo terminarse un poco más de la mitad del estofado, mordisquear un par de rebanadas de queso y medio pan. Jon parecía resignado cuando se dio cuenta que ella no podría terminarse el resto de la comida y le retiró el plato para dejarlo a un lado. Le pasó un vaso con un poco de vino endulzado y rebajado con agua, y Daenerys bebió un pequeño sorbo antes de dejarlo a un lado también.

Se quedaron callados por un largo momento, estudiándose el uno al otro. Daenerys no sabía muy bien qué hacer y aunque su primer impulso era estirar los brazos y abrazarlo, sabía que no podría soportar otro rechazo de él. No ahora.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Jon alargó los brazos hacia ella y la abrazó. Daenerys se tensó momentáneamente, pero cuando él la apretó fuertemente, su cuerpo se relajó casi inmediatamente.

– Lamento no haber estado aquí antes – susurró en su oído –. Lamento no haber estado contigo cuando todo ocurrió. – Daenerys se encontró incapaz de pronunciar una palabra en respuesta y sólo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras sus brazos, que había intentado aferrar a la cama, se asieron a su gambesón con algo parecido a la desesperación.

Quería besarlo, quería que él la besara. Necesitaba fundirse en sus caricias para escapar un poco de la realidad y del dolor. Daenerys enterró su rostro contra su hombro, aspirando su aroma y tragando saliva fuertemente, obligándose a frenar los impulsos que empezaban a surgir en su interior. Últimamente lo único que hacía era pelear contra ella misma.

– Vamos a derrotar a Cersei, te lo prometo – susurró Jon, acariciándole el oído con su cálido aliento.

– La mataré, los mataré. Van a pagar, todos ellos – respondió entre dientes, amortiguando su voz contra su hombro.

– Dany…

Daenerys escuchó algo en su voz que la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos oscuros la observaban con la misma preocupación y cautela que Tyrion y Varys le dirigían desde que habían ejecutado a Missandei.

– Se lo merece, Jon. Ella… todos me ven como si yo hiciera algo malo, – apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo una furia ascender desde el centro de su estómago –. Perdí tanto por esperar y ser paciente. Por no atacar cuando tuve la oportunidad – espetó y aspiró aire profundamente –. He seguido cada una de las recomendaciones de mis consejeros y cada una de esas decisiones me ha llevado a la desgracia y al filo de la derrota. Tengo menos de la mitad de mi ejército y solo me queda Drogon – dijo y se le quebró la voz –. No entiendo qué es lo que todos ustedes esperan que yo haga al respecto.

– Hay gente inocente en esa ciudad, Daenerys. No puedes volar y quemar todo a tu paso. No puedes permitir que la venganza nuble tu verdadero propósito.

Daenerys se separó de él con brusquedad. La furia ardiendo en sus ojos violetas. Agradeció los alimentos que había ingerido, pues pudo levantarse de la cama sin tanto esfuerzo. Se acercó a la chimenea y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Estaba cansada de intentar entrar en razón con todo el mundo, sentía que nadie la apoyaba, que nadie la entendía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que intentar convencerlos. Ella era la reina al final de cuentas.

– Gracias por la comida, Jon, pero deberías marcharte – musitó con frialdad. Jon se incorporó pero no se marchó y, al contrario, se acercó tercamente a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Daenerys sintió como los músculos de la espalda se le tensaban.

– Mírame, Daenerys – le pidió con voz baja, pero ella no concedió su pedido. Jon suspiró hondamente antes de continuar –. Vamos a vencerla, Dany. Juntos podemos encontrar la mejor estrategia para tomar la ciudad. Has perdido mucho y lo entiendo, pero ella es la culpable. Cersei es el enemigo, no los inocentes de la ciudad.

– Tampoco quiero ver inocentes morir, Jon – susurró, aun sin mirarlo –. Pero no sé de qué otra forma podemos tomar la ciudad y vencerla. Necesito atacar, no puedo simplemente sitiar la ciudad, esperando una eternidad hasta que el pueblo decida apoyarme y levantarse contra su monarca. Tú y yo sabemos que probablemente eso nunca pase de todas formas.

Daenerys odió la tristeza y la derrota de su voz, y por un momento, parecía que Jon se había quedado sin palabras para contestarle.

– Márchate, Jon. En estos momentos sólo hay una cosa que quiero de ti y sé que no estás dispuesto a dármelo – le dijo con amargura. Jon tragó saliva con esfuerzo y su brazo se separó de ella. Daenerys apretó la mandíbula, con el conocido dolor atravesándole el pecho.

Jon la rodeó y se colocó delante de ella, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa y profunda.

– A veces me recuerdas a un norteño ¿sabes? Eres tan obstinada todo el tiempo, – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un movimiento tan repentino que la dejó momentáneamente paralizada.

Cuando Jon movió sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso dulce y lento, Daenerys salió de su estupor, devolviéndole el gesto con entusiasmo, dándose cuenta cuánto había extrañado esa sensación aterciopelada de sus besos.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon entendió que no podía seguir evitándola o tratando de fingir que no sentía ya nada por ella. Aun menos después de verla tan vulnerable y… _rota_. Entendió por su voz, que probablemente él le había hecho daño, a pesar de que en un principio solo había creído que la verdad sobre su linaje había abierto una brecha de desconfianza entre ellos. Entendió que Daenerys lo necesitaba y si Jon la abandonaba ahora, ella estaría perdida.

De repente, Daenerys pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se resistió. Subió las manos a su pecho e intentó empujarlo, pero Jon no se lo permitió.

La aferró hacia él y se giró hasta encerrarla contra la pared. Daenerys dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y empezó a responder el beso con ansiedad, olvidándose de su intento de apartarlo. Asió su ropa hacia ella, necesitándolo. Jon rompió el beso y bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, succionando levemente la piel más sensible debajo de su oreja.

Daenerys entreabrió los ojos y se mordió el labio, jalándole el cabello para poder encontrar sus ojos. Jon jadeó con frustración, pero levantó el rostro para regresarle la mirada.

– Jon… – susurró quedamente sobre sus labios, enterrando sus manos entre sus rizos oscuros, aspirando su aroma de una forma tan profunda que Jon sintió que su cuerpo temblaba –. Si v-vas… si vas a arrepentirte… d-deberías… – Jon le besó los labios con fuerza, interrumpiendo sus palabras mientras bajaba sus manos hasta alcanzar sus muslos, en una caricia lenta y tortuosa. La cargó, sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, y la llevó hacia la cama, donde la recostó y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo.

– Te necesito… – susurró sobre sus labios, sellando sus palabras con un beso profundo. Daenerys le respondió la caricia con vehemencia, y Jon sintió algo tremendamente cálido expandirse en su pecho. Cuando se separó de ella para observarla, Jon se encontró con sus ojos amatistas brillando con lágrimas contenidas.

– Yo también… No sabes cómo te extrañé – confesó en un murmullo ahogado. La vulnerabilidad de sus palabras rompió su corazón y sus propias lágrimas le nublaron la mirada. Jon también la había extrañado, y en ese momento ambos se necesitaban, y sabía que Daenerys necesitaba que él le demostrara que seguía amándola a pesar de todo. Él necesitaba que ella le reafirmara que aún le pertenecía, tanto como Daenerys necesitaba que él le demostrara que aún era suyo... aunque eso implicara tantas cosas en las que no tenía cabeza para pensar en aquellos momentos.

Jon se incorporó y empezó a desabrocharse la parte superior de su vestimenta con apremio, arrojándola a alguna esquina olvidada de la habitación. Sintió como a Daenerys le temblaban los brazos y sonrió antes de besarla, sacudiéndose las botas con torpeza. Llevó una mano hacia su nuca, profundizando el beso con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz, queriendo reafirmarle lo que con palabras era incapaz de decirle.

_La amaba_. La amaba tanto que no podía separarse de ella. Nunca quiso dejarla sola o lastimarla. Nunca quiso hacerla a un lado, pero había tantos sentimientos que atormentaban su cabeza y su corazón que no había podido sobrellevarlos correctamente.

Se separaron para que Jon pudiera desabrochar el delgado camisón que ella traía puesto, y Daenerys levantó los brazos para que pudiera retirarlo con mayor facilidad, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. Se besaron nuevamente, jadeando al unísono cuando sus pechos desnudos se tocaron. Jon acarició su espalda, deslizando sus dedos lentamente por sus costados y separándose ligeramente de ella para abarcar gentilmente sus senos con ambas manos. Daenerys gimió contra sus labios y jaló su cabello con urgencia, besándolo con fuerza mientras él acariciaba sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos.

Jon la incorporó hacia él repentinamente y aunque Daenerys gimió en protesta, entendió sus intenciones, levantando una pierna y acomodándose en su regazo sin dejar de besarlo. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento y se miraron, respirando entrecortadamente. Jon levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro con cariño.

– Eres tan hermosa… – susurró contra sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Daenerys apretó la mandíbula, tratando desesperadamente de apaciguar sus emociones. No pudo controlarlas y tuvo que desviar la mirada de esos ojos profundos que la miraban con tanta sinceridad, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él, preocupado. Daenerys cerró los ojos y asintió. Lo besó de nuevo, sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y sintió como Jon no reciprocaba la pasión del beso y en cambio la separaba nuevamente de él, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas de las mejillas –. Dany…

Ella negó con la cabeza y aspiró profundamente, desviando sus ojos hacia arriba.

– Lo siento… y-yo sólo… No pretendo que nuestros problemas se solucionen con esto, sólo necesito que me hagas olvidar todo por un rato. – Jon la miró con tristeza y la besó de nuevo, y Daenerys odió nuevamente la vulnerabilidad y fragilidad de sus palabras.

Jon la recostó sobre la cama y se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos quedando a un costado de ella. La besó mientras deslizaba lentamente una de sus manos hasta alcanzar su intimidad, acariciándola brevemente antes de introducir un dedo en ella sin dejar de observarla con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Daenerys se arqueó bajo su tacto y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado por la sorpresa y el placer. Jon selló de nuevo sus labios con los suyos y la acarició lenta y habilidosamente por unos largos latidos de corazón hasta introducir un segundo dedo, haciéndola soltar un grito que tuvo que amortiguar contra su hombro.

Jon deslizó su lengua hasta su cuello, donde succionó ligeramente y Daenerys jadeó quedamente, enterrando los dedos en sus hombros mientras su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias. Jon dejó su cuello y descendió lentamente hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, acariciándolo con la lengua sin dejar de mover los dedos sobre su intimidad.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Daenerys dejara escapar un gemido profundo antes de que su cuerpo se retorciera por el placer al momento de llegar a la cima de su éxtasis. Jaló a Jon del cabello para atraerlo hacia ella y lo besó profundamente, gimiendo fuertemente contra su boca y temblando por las oleadas de placer.

Se besaron por unos largos latidos de corazón y la presión de la excitación de Jon sobre su mulso provocó que ambos gimieran fuertemente. Se separaron nuevamente para tomar aire y Jon retiró la mano de su intimidad para desabrocharse y quitarse los pantalones con urgencia.

Una vez completamente desnudo, Jon se recostó sobre ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas, besándola de nuevo. Se introdujo en ella con un movimiento rápido y ambos jadearon, él demasiado excitado y ella totalmente lista para él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos de esa manera y el deseo era tan intenso, que Daenerys estaba segura que podría desfallecer en cualquier momento, demasiado extasiada por todas las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella. Estar unidos de esa forma se sentía tan correcto. Lo amaba de una forma descontrolada, casi dolorosa.

Daenerys se dio cuenta que Jon intentaba hacerle el amor lentamente, pero ella lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Lo urgió a moverse con mayor rapidez y no pudo reprimir los gemidos que escaparon de su garganta, abriendo los ojos justo en el momento en el que los ojos oscuros de Jon se nublaban por la pasión de sus movimientos. Como entendiendo lo que ella necesitaba, Jon la embistió con un ritmo fuerte y constante, besándola cuando podía y respondiendo a la rapidez con la que ella misma se estaba moviendo.

Daenerys le enterró las uñas en la espalda, gimiendo fuertemente y mordiendo su hombro. Las embestidas de Jon se tornaron erráticas y profundos, y después de un largo momento, Jon dejó escapar un gemido gutural que escapó desde el fondo de su garganta, alcanzando la cima de su propio placer, temblando mientras se liberaba dentro de ella, y Daenerys se dejó embriagar por el éxtasis de su orgasmo. La besó intensamente y ella sólo deseó permanecer de esa forma por toda la eternidad, sintiéndose segura y amada en esa burbuja de felicidad y dicha.

Cuando el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones empezó a recuperarse, Jon se separó de ella a regañadientes, acostándose a su lado y aspirando profundamente su aroma. Se giró a mirarla y alargó su brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Daenerys se acomodó sobre su pecho, escuchando el fuerte latir de su corazón y cerró los ojos, agotada y satisfecha.

– Te amo – le susurró él quedamente, y Daenerys apenas pudo abrir los ojos, exhausta por su falta de descanso y adormilada por su apasionado encuentro.

– ¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche conmigo? – preguntó quedamente, con un timbre de ansiedad en la voz.

– Por supuesto que sí – respondió Jon, acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza y Daenerys se permitió cerrar nuevamente los ojos, contenta con la respuesta.

– Yo también te amo – susurró calladamente contra la curvatura de su hombro y su cuello, y sólo después, Daenerys se sumió profundamente en el mundo de los sueños.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

La ventana alta de la habitación de Daenerys aun dejaba entrever el ligero brillo de la luna cuando Jon se despertó. Bajó la mirada y la vio dormida, plácidamente apoyada sobre su pecho. Apenas se había movido durante sus horas de sueño y Jon intuía que hacía días que ella no había descansado apropiadamente.

Calculaba que aún quedaban un par de horas de oscuridad, así que decidió sucumbir a sus impulsos y, girándose levemente, la besó despacio en los labios. Daenerys tardó unos segundos en responderle, aun adormilada, y Jon le acarició los pechos desnudos con delicadeza, hundiendo su lengua en su boca mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca, subiendo las manos hasta enterrarlas en sus rizos oscuros y respondiendo a la pasión de su beso.

Cuando ella gimió bajó sus caricias, Jon sonrió.

Hicieron el amor despacio, disfrutándose el uno al otro, dejando un poco de lado la pasión desenfrenada que se habían profesado horas atrás. Cuando terminaron, satisfechos el uno del otro, se acomodaron en sus respectivos costados, mirándose fijamente.

Jon le acarició el rostro y Daenerys cerró los ojos, presionando su mano contra la de él y girando su rostro para besarle la palma tiernamente.

– Lo siento – musitó él, tragando saliva para aliviar la resequedad de su garganta.

– ¿Q-qué es lo que sientes? – le preguntó ella, ligeramente alarmada. Jon la miró, casi horrorizado al darse cuenta que Daenerys temía que él se hubiera arrepentido de estar con ella.

– Siento haberte hecho a un lado – aclaró con la voz ronca, parpadeando fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Daenerys dejó escapar el aire y Jon apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose cuándo es que la había lastimado de aquella manera, siendo que era lo último que había deseado –. Todo fue tan difícil para mí, que fueras mi familia… _mi sangre_… fue tan complicado para mí – suspiró hondamente –, pero ahora entiendo que no merecías mi inseguridad, o estar en la posición en la que nos obligué a estar. Si no hubiera intentado evitarte quizá todo hubiera sido diferente. Me concentré tanto en mis sentimientos, que nunca consideré los tuyos.

– No fue sólo tú culpa, Jon, quizá te presioné demasiado. Debo admitir que tuve miedo de tu posición y le di tanta importancia al trono que quizá yo misma te obligué a que te apartaras – le respondió, curvando sus labios en una débil sonrisa –. Estás aquí conmigo en este momento y eso es lo que me importa.

– Claramente no pude soportar estar tanto tiempo sin ti – sonrió y Daeneyrs le devolvió la sonrisa, aparentemente más feliz, aunque sus ojos amatistas seguían apagados –. Supongo que aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar – susurró él con un suspiro profundo, jugueteando con su mano. Daenerys asintió, resignada –. Tengo algo que decirte…

Daenerys miró sus manos entrelazadas por unos largos latidos de corazón y respiró profundamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Quién lo sabe?

– Mis hermanas – respondió sin titubear, consiente que ocultarle la verdad sólo les traería miseria a ambos.

Daenerys cerró los ojos y se giró, quedando boca arriba. Suspiró pesadamente pero Jon sintió un inmenso alivio cuando no soltó su mano. Se acercó un poco más a ella y afianzó sus manos entrelazadas antes de besar su hombro.

– No voy a permitir que nadie robe lo que es tuyo, Dany. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: tú eres mi reina y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. No voy a permitir que nadie destruya lo nuestro, te lo prometo – buscó su mirada e intentó transmitirle toda su sinceridad, todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos –. Necesitas confiar en mí.

Daenerys no respondió, pero le regresó la mirada con pesadez y la misma expresión derrotada que tenía cuando recién había entrado a su habitación la noche anterior. Jon la miró con angustia y ella se dio cuenta, aunque lo malinterpretó.

– No necesitas sentir compasión por mí, Jon – espetó y él parpadeó fuertemente.

– No es eso lo que siento por ti – le dijo lentamente, atrayéndola un poco más hacia su cuerpo –. De alguna forma, desde que te conocí siempre has tenido esta fortaleza que parecía irrompible, como si nada pudiera afectarte. Incluso cuando murió Viserion y viniste a mi habitación, aunque parecías tan vulnerable como ahora, tu mirada seguía teniendo esa fortaleza increíble que incluso llegó a intimidarme… – Jon le besó la mano y Daenerys sonrió levemente –. Ahora, desde la batalla y con todo lo que ha pasado, tus ojos parecen tan distintos, y me preocupa. No es compasión, Dany, eso jamás. Te amo y sólo… me preocupas. Lo único que deseo es tu bienestar.

– Tyrion y Varys están convencidos de que mi mente se ha vuelto inestable y al parecer piensan que me convertiré en lo que mi padre se convirtió – murmuró, desviando de nuevo su mirada hacia el techo, frotándose la frente con su mano libre –. A veces… a veces me pregunto si tienen razón…

– Sigues siendo una persona de carne y hueso, Daenerys, y has sufrido más que muchos de nosotros en tan solo unos pocos días. Tienes derecho a tener una crisis emocional de vez en cuando – le respondió con dureza, deseando poder tener a Varys y a Tyrion frente a él para poder patearles el trasero. Le retiró la mano de su frente y la obligó a mirarlo con gentileza –. Eso no significa nada.

– Si pudieras ver mis pensamientos, Jon… quizá entonces opinarías distinto – confesó.

– Daenerys – dijo, con seriedad –. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y sé que no te vas a dar por vencida. Sé quién eres y a pesar de las adversidades, te prometo que _vamos_ a salir adelante. Estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Daenerys lo miró seriamente y cerró brevemente los ojos antes de responder.

– Si hubieras conocido a la persona que era antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora, quizá te hubiera decepcionado.

– Eso nunca pasaría – afirmó, sin dudarlo –. Probablemente me hubiera enamorado como tonto de todas formas.

Daenerys sonrió y levantó la cabeza para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

– No me refiero a eso… también es acerca de cómo me siento, tan indefensa y fuera de control. Es algo que no me agrada… y no puedo evitarlo. He peleado toda mi vida para no sentirme otra vez de esta forma y ahora que intento impedirlo con todas mis fuerzas, simplemente no puedo, – sonrió con tristeza.

– No necesitas cargar con todo tú sola, Dany. Me tienes a mí. – Jaló la mano de ella y la apretó contra su pecho, justo por encima de los latidos de su corazón –. Sé que… sé que has perdido a gente valiosa… a Jorah, Missandei… a Rhaegal. Sé… puedo ver lo que significaban para ti. Pero yo sigo aquí, Tyrion sigue aquí. Y te prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte sola – prometió con honestidad.

Daenerys respiró profundamente y asintió.

– Todo lo que siempre quise fue un hogar – musitó, luego de un silencio que duro apenas un par de latidos de corazón –. Una familia. Desde niña, siempre relacioné una _familia _con el abuso de mi hermano. Crecí cumpliendo todas sus órdenes, le tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera cuando me vendió como esclava ante los Dothraki pude imponerme ante él. – Jon apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo un vacío enorme al imaginarla siendo maltratada física y emocionalmente cuando tan solo era una niña indefensa. Jon había recibido su propia cantidad de desprecios cuando era niño y no había sido fácil ni placentero y, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ella lo había pasado mil veces peor. Jon había tenido a sus hermanos, a su padre y Daenerys no había tenido a nadie. Le pasó un brazo por debajo y la atrajo hacia él para envolverla en un abrazo. Daenerys se lo agradeció besándole el hombro.

– No merecías nada de eso.

– Quizá no, pero eso es lo que me tocó… – murmuró mientras le acariciaba lentamente las cicatrices del pecho –. Al principio, con Drogo, todo fue tan difícil para mí. Ni siquiera podíamos entendernos. Dolía, todo el tiempo, al principio era lo más difícil. – Jon tensó su cuerpo involuntariamente y Daenerys lo besó suavemente para aliviar su incomodidad. No por primera vez, Jon deseó poder borrar todos sus amargos recuerdos, pensando en cómo la vida había sido tan injusta para los dos –. Eventualmente me enamoré de él y por un tiempo, creí que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

Los ojos de Daenerys se cubrieron con algo parecido a la nostalgia y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose un momento en los recuerdos.

– ¿Lo extrañas? – Ella asintió.

– A veces – musito y lo miró –. Extraño su recuerdo. Nunca pensé que volvería a amar a nadie de la forma en la que lo amé a él. – Le tocó el rostro y negó con la cabeza –. _No_, eso no es verdad. Mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte, más intenso. A Drogo lo amé porque… porque _necesitaba _amarlo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca podría haber sobrevivido.

Jon la apretó más contra él y la besó profundamente. Pensó por un momento en lo que él había sentido por Ygritte y entendió lo que ella quería decirle. Él la amaba de una forma que le apretaba el pecho, algo que ardía, algo que era más fuerte de lo que había sentido por Ygritte en su momento.

– Cuando lo perdí, a él junto con mi bebé, sentí que este mundo no era para mí… Me di por vencida, me recosté en la hoguera junto a sus cuerpos y estuve dispuesta a morir con ellos si mi intuición no funcionaba, – suspiró pesadamente –. Sabes el resto de la historia. Mis _hijos_ nacieron cuando las flamas de la pira se consumieron. – Jon asintió. – Después de eso, Jorah, Missandei y algunos más que han muerto en el camino, han sido la única familia que he tenido además de mis dragones. – Daenerys se separó de él y se incorporó –. He peleado toda mi vida… He vivido entre fuego y sangre creyendo que al llegar aquí iba a encontrar ese sentimiento de pertenecer a algún lugar otra vez – murmuró despacio y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Jon se incorporó a su lado y le tomó las muñecas, obligándola gentilmente a que girara su rostro hacia él.

– Tú perteneces aquí. – Jon vio que ella no parecía convencida de aquello y le apretó las manos para darle confianza. – Perteneces aquí, conmigo ¿eso no es suficiente?

Daenerys lo miró y su expresión se suavizó.

– Lo es, Jon, en este momento lo es – dijo en voz baja y lo abrazó. En esa posición, Jon fue un poco más consiente de la desnudez de ambos y la besó, con el deseo reavivándose rápidamente, sin embargo, se obligó a separarse de sus labios para observarla. Daenerys lo miró, preocupada, y su expresión hizo que un sentimiento amargo aplastara nuevamente su pecho. Le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla y se preguntó si podría recuperar la misma confianza que Daenerys había tenido en él en algún momento.

– Me voy a asegurar que realmente lo creas, Dany. Te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi poder para darte lo que tanto deseas – prometió y la besó con fuerza, empujándola suavemente para recostarla sobre la cama y enterró su lengua en su boca, provocando que un profundo gemido escapara de entre sus labios.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

El sol ya estaba brillando fuertemente en el cielo cuando Jon finalmente salió de la habitación de Daenerys. Le había insistido que bajara con él a comer algo, pero ella le había dirigido una mirada apagada y le había contestado que aún no estaba de humor para ver a nadie más.

Jon suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia las cocinas para poder llevarle algo de comer. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no reconoció a la figura que se atravesó en su camino hasta que prácticamente tropezó contra ella.

Parpadeó, ligeramente aturdido, encontrándose la mirada de Lord Varys, quien lo estudiaba con curiosidad y cautela. El consejero de la reina le dirigió una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y Jon respondió al saludo torpemente.

– ¿Cómo sigue la reina? – preguntó con un tono condescendiente, y Jon frunció el ceño.

– Mucho mejor – respondió, irguiendo la espalda con desconfianza –. Por lo menos ha aceptado que le lleve algo para desayunar. – Varys asintió y Jon no pudo evitar la sensación incómoda de su estómago al darse cuenta que aquel hombre no parecía tan interesado en el asunto como quería pretender.

– Puedo enviar a alguien para que le lleve comida, mi lord.

– Dudo mucho que acepte alimentos de alguien que no sea yo – le respondió con dureza. Su desconfianza creciendo con cada latido de corazón. La mirada que aquel hombre le estaba dedicando lo hacía sentir molesto por alguna razón. Reanudó su camino dando por finalizada su conversación y pasó a su lado sin molestarse en dirigirle una última mirada.

– Mi lord, le pido unas palabras – solicitó, con esa voz jodidamente reservada. Jon se detuvo con un escalofrío y se giró a mirarlo. Había algo en sus palabras que le heló la sangre, como si supiera algo que no debería saber. Jon tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

– ¿Qué tendría yo que hablar con usted, Lord Varys?

– Daenerys está inestable – le dijo, tranquilamente –. Me preocupa su estado emocional y su capacidad para tomar decisiones por el dolor.

Jon apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños antes de contestar.

– La _reina_ está sufriendo – dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Varys asintió, sin inmutarse por su molestia.

– Lo está, y eso es peligroso. Ambos sabemos lo que está planeando hacer. – Jon soltó aire pesadamente.

– Dígame exactamente qué pretende que yo haga, Lord Varys.

– Lo único que deseo es el bienestar del pueblo. Y lo único de lo que estoy seguro en este momento, es _quién _debería ser el Targaryen sentado en el Trono de Hierro – le dijo, mirándolo intensamente con una tranquilidad que lo enfureció todavía más.

_Lo sabía_. Sabía sobre su linaje, su herencia. Sabía quién era _él_.

– Daenerys es nuestra reina – musitó, dando un paso hacia atrás, apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que empezó a dolerle.

– Sin embargo, tú deberías ser el Rey. Podrías serlo, sé que reinarías con honor y justicia. Daenerys no–

Jon vio rojo entonces. Lo tomó de la solapas de su abrigo y lo estrelló contra la dura pared de roca, interrumpiéndolo.

– Yo no deseo el Trono de Hierro. _No lo quiero_. Daenerys es nuestra reina. Cuida tu lengua, Lord Varys, estás hablando de traición con la persona menos indicada. – Jon lo soltó con brusquedad y lo miró con dureza por un largo momento antes de girarse y alejarse de él.

– Espero que tengas razón, Jon Snow. – Alcanzó a escuchar, alejándose por el largo y oscuro pasillo –. Espero que tengas razón creyendo en ella.

Jon no respondió y apremió el paso, apretando la mandíbula con molestia por la situación. Y cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta de madera que le daba acceso a las cocinas, también estaba preocupado.

Preocupado principalmente por lo que Daenerys haría cuando se enterara de esto.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Jon regresó a la habitación de Daenerys e ingresó en ella sin tocar la puerta. La encontró sentada sobre la cama, dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la ventana, jugando ausentemente con sus manos sobre su regazo. La tensión de su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente cuando observó que ella finalmente se había vestido y aunque su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza descuidada, su aspecto lucía mejor que la noche anterior.

Caminó hacia ella con precaución y dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita.

– Tyrion ha venido a verme – le dijo sin verlo, con su voz apenas contenida. Hizo una pausa y Jon la vio aspirar aire fuertemente antes de continuar –. ¿No te he dicho lo que pasaría si le decías a tu hermana sobre tu verdadero linaje? – preguntó, con dureza y Jon se congeló en su sitio, consciente de que ella estaba _molesta_.

– Daenerys…

– Varys me ha traicionado – lo interrumpió –. Ha enviado cartas a todo el reino proclamando que eres el legítimo heredero al Trono de Hierro. – Su voz era fría y su tono monótono, y Jon sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva con dificultad. Rodeó la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella, aunque por un momento no tuvo el valor de mirarla. Suspiró hondamente y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sintiendo un inmenso alivio cuando ella no lo apartó.

– Lo lamento – le dijo con sinceridad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta –. Soy un estúpido.

Daenerys le tocó el rostro y él levantó los ojos para mirarla. Sus ojos violetas irradiaban un vacío que le apretó el pecho.

– Tiene que morir.

Jon no respondió nada y desvió la mirada. Él había matado traidores y había castigado la insubordinación de la misma manera, no tenía derecho a decirle nada.

– Estoy más preocupado acerca de cómo te sientes tú al respecto – dijo con honestidad y sacudió la cabeza.

Daenerys permaneció en silencio por unos largos latidos de corazón, y por un momento, Jon creyó que no lo había escuchado. Levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia ella y la tristeza que encontró en sus ojos le encogió el corazón.

– Estoy molesta – aceptó ella, suspirando profundamente –. Pero por otro lado, me pregunto si lo que empiezan a temer de mí es verdad…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Nadie me ama aquí, Jon, lo único que sienten por mí es miedo.

– No te conocen.

– No – aceptó ella y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza –. Es un argumento que repito en mi cabeza constantemente, pero no es suficiente. Lo único que la gente de Poniente ve en mí es el reflejo de mi padre. La sangre del Rey Loco corre por mis venas y es lo único que les interesa. Ni siquiera mis propios consejeros parecen confiar en mí, Jon – insistió con la voz apagada –. No soy suficiente.

– Tú eres suficiente, Dany – aseguró, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. Daenerys soltó un suspiro tembloroso –. Y no es justo. Yo también tengo sangre Targaryen corriendo por mis venas. No significa que sucumbiremos a la locura de la forma que ellos piensan, Daenerys.

– La diferencia, Jon… la verdadera diferencia es que las personas que te criaron lo hicieron con amor, y creciste con la enseñanza del honor y el deber. Tu padre… Ned Stark te amaba tanto que sacrificó su honor por protegerte, – suspiró –. A mí me criaron con odio, con rencor y en un ambiente de violencia. Ni siquiera tuve un hogar.

Jon le dirigió una mirada de molestia, en desacuerdo con lo que estaba diciéndole.

– Yo te conozco, Dany, y todas las desgracias de las que hablas son las que has superado para convertirte en la increíble persona que eres. Hablas como si fueran tus debilidades, pero yo pienso que son tus fortalezas. Peleaste por los débiles sin que nadie te lo pidiera, después de todo lo que pasaste, el mundo no debería haberte importado… y sin embargo, te importó. – Jon se incorporó ligeramente hacia ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, aun arrodillado enfrente de su cuerpo –. Nadie te educó para ser así. Eso está dentro de _ti_. Y a pesar de todas las adversidades, decidiste ser esta versión de ti misma que simplemente quiere ver un mundo mejor y tener un hogar ¿no es eso verdad?

Daenerys lo miró con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas contenidas y Jon se percató de que sus labios temblaban. Ella asintió levemente en respuesta y apretó las manos que él aún tenía sobre sus mejillas.

– Eso intento – contestó despacio, con la voz rasposa. Jon levantó el rostro y la besó con lentitud, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella con gentileza –. Gracias – susurró después de una pausa y él le dirigió una mirada que intentaba expresar todo lo que no podía poner en palabras.

– No quiero el Trono de Hierro y nunca lo he querido. _No me importa_. En este momento sólo me importas tú y tu bienestar, y te prometo que estaré a tu lado para levantarte si alguna vez tropiezas en tu camino. Permaneceré aquí mientras tú me lo permitas, Dany. Tanto como quieras – prometió, y por primera vez en su conversación, Daenerys sonrió. Jon vio algo de calidez en sus ojos y sintió una presión reconfortante en el pecho.

– ¿Eso es alguna clase de proposición, Lord Snow? – preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Jon abrió la boca entonces y parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

– Y-yo… yo n-no – balbuceó, ligeramente incómodo.

Daenerys suspiró sin dejar de sonreír y le tocó la mejilla con los dedos como diciéndole que no se tomara tan en serio su comentario. Después de un momento de silencio, su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco y le dirigió una mirada seria.

– Me he estado preguntando… ¿Deseas que te llame por tu verdadero nombre? Yo… yo lo entendería. Tu linaje, tu posición… ya no son un secreto. – Jon desvió la mirada, inseguro de saber cómo se sentía al respecto –. Ya no eres el bastardo de Invernalia. Eres un Targaryen, un noble.

– Soy Jon, Dany. Quizá sea un Targaryen por sangre, pero también soy un Stark. Si renuncio a mi nombre, temo que la parte de mi vida como un Stark desaparecerá – dijo finalmente tras una pausa, con una nueva decisión brillando en sus ojos.

– Me gusta el nombre de Jon – susurró ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia él para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios –. Seguiré amándote decidas lo que decidas. Eres mi familia, por sangre y por elección.

Jon se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Le rodeó la cintura con una mano y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con lentitud y tranquilidad. Llevó su otra mano hacia su rostro y le acunó la mejilla con gentileza. Daenerys rompió el beso tras unos instantes y tomó una bocanada de aire intentando aliviar su respiración agitada. Al final, dejó escapar el aire con pesadez y se separó ligeramente de él.

– Hay… asuntos urgentes que debemos atender – susurró cerrando los ojos, tan cerca de él que sus labios le rozaban la barba.

– Sí… – respondió y la besó de nuevo. Daenerys sonrió sobre sus labios y se separó de nuevo, acariciándole el rostro.

– Jon – advirtió y él suspiró.

– Lo sé.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo antes de que Daenerys se levantara con pesadez. Le dio la espalda y de repente, perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, sosteniéndose apenas contra la pared. Jon la miró sorprendido y se incorporó rápidamente para acercarse hacia ella, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, Daenerys salió disparada hacia una esquina de la habitación, dirigiéndose precipitadamente hacia un pequeño cuenco de madera y arrodillándose frente a él, devolviendo lo poco que su estómago había ingerido la noche anterior.

Jon la observó completamente sorprendido. Por un momento, sólo parpadeó fuertemente sin moverse de su lugar, demasiado aturdido para acercarse. Escuchó una fuerte arcada que finalmente lo sacó de su sorpresa inicial y se movió hasta arrodillarse a su espalda. Observó como las arcadas se detenían y Daenerys se llevó una mano a los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Estaba muy pálida y su frente estaba perlada por una capa ligera de sudor, y su pecho se movía rápidamente por el esfuerzo. Jon le alcanzó un vaso con un poco de agua endulzada con miel de la bandeja que le había traído para desayunar y se lo tendió. Ella lo tomó con dificultad y se bebió el líquido de un trago. Las manos le temblaban.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupado. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la aferró hacia su cuerpo, esperando ansiosamente por su respuesta. Con su tacto también esperaba brindarle apoyo por si ella estaba lista para incorporarse, aunque por su aspecto, Daenerys no parecía preocupada por eso en ese instante – ¿Dany?

Hubo un largo silencio, y cuando Jon estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, Daenerys giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Y-yo… – balbuceó, buscando su mirada y Jon ladeó su rostro para encontrar sus ojos. De repente, Daenerys pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque aspiró profundamente y abrió mucho los ojos. Desvió sus ojos amatistas con una expresión de incredulidad y se llevó una mano al rostro para taparse la boca.

– ¿Dany? ¿Estás bien? Estas preocupándome, ¿debería llamar a alguien? – preguntó, sintiendo como la preocupación empezaba a hacer nudos en su estómago. Ella negó con la cabeza y le retuvo el brazo para impedir que él se levantara.

– He… he estado sintiéndome tan mal estos últimos días que yo… yo nunca pensé… y-yo no imaginé, – se frenó. Seguía respirando con fuerza y su silencio sólo estaba alimentando su pánico, pero cuando Jon estaba a punto de decirle que definitivamente iría a buscar a alguien, Daenerys se llevó una mano al vientre y él detuvo sus movimientos. Jon la miró paralizado, intercalando su mirada entre su rostro y la mano que descansaba sobre su vientre, y cuando entendió lo que ella quería decirle, sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba violentamente.

Aún permanecían arrodillados en el suelo cuando Daenerys giró su cuerpo entre sus brazos, que aun aferraban su cintura, y lo encaró. Ella abrió y cerró la boca por unos instantes, aparentemente incapaz de encontrar nuevamente su voz, y Jon sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a reaccionar.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó finalmente, con la voz ahogada. Daenerys sacudió la cabeza.

– Y-yo… no lo sé… yo… – murmuró y se llevó la mano al rostro con frustración –. He estado tan emocional estas últimas semanas… y no he tenido apetito… es decir, los mareos y-y… creí que era el estrés – suspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras correctas –. No lo sé, Jon. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, no quiero darnos falsas esperanzas… Pero no voy a pretender que no conozco los síntomas de mi cuerpo. Hasta este preciso momento no había pensado si quiera en la posibilidad de que mis malestares fueran producto de un posible… por un posible embarazo. Pero _sé _cómo se siente, conozco estos síntomas.

_Embarazada. _

Jon la observaba sin realmente verla. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, aunque ningún ruido salió de ella, demasiado paralizado y totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Daenerys parecía preocupada y le tocó el rostro con los dedos para llamar su atención, y Jon se obligó a reaccionar nuevamente, tragando saliva y parpadeando fuertemente para salir de su estupor.

– Si esto fuera verdad… ¿Estarías… feliz? – preguntó ella en un susurro callado, bajando la mirada y colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre.

Jon la miró con ojos cristalinos y aspiró profundamente antes de tomarle el rostro con ambas manos para besarle los labios fuertemente.

– ¿Recuerdas esa proposición que mencionaste hace un momento? – preguntó una vez que se separó de ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Daenerys sonrió con los ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas contenidas, y por primera vez desde la noche anterior, esa sonrisa le llegó a los ojos.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**_Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, ayudado o lo que sea. _**

**_Salió más romántico de lo que planeé en un principio, pero, como dije, lo necesitaba. Me molestó que nadie nunca le ofreció un poco de consuelo a Dany, y probablemente eso le hubiera ayudado de alguna manera. Es decir, en su cabeza, todos la habían traicionado, incluida la persona a la que amaba y sus consejeros. Sus mejores amigos habían muerto y también dos de sus dragones. Estaba destruida y nadie parecía querer ayudarla, en realidad al final te dicen que lo único que sienten por ella es miedo. Jon no tuvo la iniciativa de darle un poco de consuelo, o bueno, serán los escritores los que decidieron eso. _**

**_En fin, de antemano agradezco a los que lean o comenten esta historia. _**

**_Saludos a todos :)_**


End file.
